Dark Unkle
Know that you’re not alone when you go to sleep. The Dark Unkle (born March 4, 2017), commonly known as the Dark Unk, is the unstable form of Curtis Bernard, a combination of Curtis' earlier BEAST MODE and techniques acquired from MC Ride. This is Curtis Bernard's most powerful state of being, becoming an avatar of pure Dark Originality™ with enough strength to assert himself as the true Unkle Adams and the vanguard of Operation Planting Seeds. Origins and lore "Dark Unkle" is a state of being achieved by the defective clone Curtis Bernard once he reached the limit of his potential with Beast Mode. Frustrated he had not matched Curtis Adams' W.I.V.Es level, Bernard turned to an unlikely source for help - the living meme, MC Ride. Combining Beast Mode with Ride's innate trashposting powers, the fusion of energies created an unstable but supremely powerful creation known as the Dark Unkle. Curtis Bernard can use this state to match Curtis Adams in strength, intellect and in a stunning revelation, Originality™ levels when it was previously believed no clone of Adams could copy him. 2017 - "Problems" This hit single saw the Dark Unk unleashed on the world for the first time. Roaming the streets of Regina, Saskatchewan in order to acquaint himself with his newfound abilities and heightened senses, Curtis Bernard soon became a clone to be reckoned with. Dark Unk appeared to spend his time on a public bench spittings bars about his fears on old age and the degeneration of his powers as younger stars rise up to challenge him just as he challenged his master. A deep look at the existential crisis that plagues the flawed clone, adding much-needed layers to his character. Powers and abilities The Dark Unk gains his powers from the use of Dark Originality™, a malevolent force in opposition to Curtis Adams' power, Light Originality™. This force enhances Curtis Adams' senses to superhuman levels, allowing him to see perfectly in darkness and have reflexes capable of dodging even the fastest of Mr. Trapezoid's blows. Rune magick appears to be employed by the Dark Unk as a symbol of defense, seen in "Problems" where he writes the eponymous symbol into the snow (a limited form of frigokinesis possibly?), possibly for protection or as a ward against users of Light Originality™. Whether this is an innate feature of the Dark Unk or a learned skill is not made clear. Relation to Cleetus The LORE #02 2 video log reveals that Curtis Bernard created a reality-warping device that he used to form the alter-ego Cleetus, in an effort to destroy the Unk fiscally by going on 60 shows and creating 5 albums a week to flood the Regina rap market with subliminal messages suggesting the general public no longer buy any of Curtis Adams' works. We know that this device cannot fully hide Cleetus' true form, seen with energy leaks burning all his omelettes mang. How Cleetus the mask becomes Cleetus the robot is as of yet not known, and Loremaster Medula is desperate to find the connection between the two to prevent the far future dystopian world of LORE #55 from becoming reality.